Aliens!!!
Aliens!!! is the final episode of Back at the Barnyard. Synopsis Otis orders a satellite dish online in order to watch monkey boxing from Rio. Mrs. Beady sees this and believes that he is secretly signaling Aliens. Otis finds out and tries to prank Mrs. Beady with a fake alien invasion broadcast. This broadcast is sent to real aliens who are attracted to Earth and plan to conquer and destroy the planet. Otis tries to stall them while he figures out their weakness. Voice Cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck / Ring Announcer 2 / Armadillo / Alien #2 / Stomach Alien * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Steve Oedekerk as Nathan Randall Beady III * Fred Tatasciore as The Farmer * Daran Norris and Kevin McDonald as The Aliens * Jim Meskimen as Goraldo * S. Scott Bullock as Alien Announcer * Maurice LaMarche as Captain Alien Plot The episode begins with Otis ordering a satellite dish in order to watch monkey boxing from Rio. Mrs. Beady sees this and believes that he is secretly signaling Aliens. Otis finds out and tries to prank Mrs. Beady with a fake alien invasion broadcast. This broadcast is sent to real aliens who are attracted to Earth and plan to conquer and destroy the planet. When the aliens arrive, they meet the animals and don't believe that the broadcast was a prank. They even think that Otis is an actual alien due to the "tentacles on his stomach" which were actually just the four nipples on his udder. The aliens begin to plan their conquest of Earth while Otis plans on destroying them. Otis throws a party for the new conquerors and tells Pig to put explosives in the cake. The aliens eat the cake and explode. Unfortunately, they are indestructible, and the animals fail at their attempt to destroy them. At the party, the alien leader develops romantic feelings for Bessy, he wanted to marry her, but then Pip got jealous and kissed Bessy. The main alien shot Pip with a freeze ray, but then Bessy got mad and threw a glass full of milk at him. The alien's arm then started to dissolve. That is how the animals learned about the aliens' vulnerability to milk. While the aliens went to summon the rest of their fleet to conquer Earth, Otis and the rest of the animals prepared to battle them. They made "fake udders" for the non-cows, and milk blasters, which were squirt guns that attached to their udders. Otis even gave his own milk to the animals that couldn't shoot it themselves. During the milk battle, Abby gets shot down first, then Otis growls at the alien that shot her. Bessy shoots the alien captain on the arm, Freddy and Peck get shot down, then Otis fires two of his milk blasts but then gets shot directly in the udder with an energy blast. He then fights the captain alien with hand to hand combat and loses by getting thrown into a tree. While the Aliens were about to defeat the animals, Otis, with one more shot of milk in his body left, asks Bessy to reattach his blaster to his udder. Realizing that it would take too much time to connect each suction cup to his four teats, Bessy says she has a better idea. She squeezed the milk out of Otis's big udder with her hooves to make his rich creamy milk rain down on the aliens; dissolving them. Trivia * This is one of the four episodes not to use the regular intro. * Bingo has a cameo in the opening. In fact, one of the monkey boxers is named Bingo. * One of the planets in the opening is Zeenu from Planet Sheen. Otis and Pig also have cameos in the show's pilot. * This is the only time Bessy helps with the adventure. She helps by milking Otis to defeat the aliens. * This is the only episode where we see Otis getting milked straight from his udders. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes